Bunga/Gallery
Episode Galleries Season One *The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar *Never Judge a Hyena by Its Spots *The Rise of Makuu *Bunga the Wise *Can't Wait to be Queen *Eye of the Beholder *The Kupatana Celebration *Fuli's New Family *The Search for Utamu *Follow That Hippo! *The Call of the Drongo *Paintings and Predictions *The Mbali Fields Migration *Bunga and the King *The Imaginary Okapi *Too Many Termites *The Trouble With Galagos *Janja's New Crew *Baboons! *Beware the Zimwi *Lions of the Outlands *Never Roar Again *The Lost Gorillas *The Trail to Udugu *Ono's Idol *Beshte and the Hippo Lanes *Ono the Tickbird Season Two *Babysitter Bunga *The Savannah Summit *The Traveling Baboon Show *Ono and the Egg *The Rise of Scar *Let Sleeping Crocs Lie *Swept Away *Rafiki's New Neighbors *Rescue in the Outlands *The Ukumbusho Tradition *The Bite of Kenge *Timon and Pumbaa's Christmas *The Morning Report *The Golden Zebra *The Little Guy *Divide and Conquer *The Scorpion's Sting *The Wisdom of Kongwe *The Kilio Valley Fire *Undercover Kinyonga *Cave of Secrets *The Zebra Mastermind *The Hyena Resistance *The Underground Adventure *Beshte and the Beast *Pride Landers Unite! *The Queen's Visit *The Fall of Mizimu Grove *Fire from the Sky Season Three *Battle for the Pride Lands */The Harmattan/ */The Accidental Avalanche/ */Ghost of the Mountain/ */Marsh of Mystery/ */Dragon Island/ */Journey of Memories/ */The Race to Tuliza/ */Mama Binturong/ */Friends to the End/ */The Tree of Life/ */The River of Patience/ */Little Old Ginterbong/ */Poa the Destroyer/ */Long Live the Queen/ */The Lake of Reflection/ */Triumph of the Roar/ */Journey to the Pride Lands/ */Return to the Pride Lands/ Artwork Bunga.png|The first known image of Bunga Bunga-shaded.png|Bunga clipart Bunga-leap.png|Bunga clipart Bunga-leaping.png|Bunga clipart Early-bunga-m.png|Early Bunga design, as seen on early cover of Meet the New Guard LG 04.jpg|Early concept Kion-potp.jpg|Early book design of Bunga Bunga-aa.png|Bunga's image on Kion's Animal Alphabet Bunga-KAA1.png|Bunga as he appears on the 'B' page of Kion's Animal Alphabet Bunga-KAA2.png|Bunga as he appears on the 'F' page of Kion's Animal Alphabet Bunga-KAA3.png|Bunga as he appears on the 'G' page of Kion's Animal Alphabet Bunga-CWTBQ.png|Bunga as he appears on the cover of Can't Wait to be Queen Bunga-FTH.png|Bunga as he appears on the cover of Follow That Hippo! Bunga-FFHP.png|Bunga as he appears on the cover of Fuli Finds Her Place Bungamonkey.png|Bunga as he appears on the cover of Babysitter Bunga Bunga-EITS.png|Bunga, Fuli, and Beshte on the cover of Eye in the Sky Ushari-ffhp.png|Bunga in Fuli Finds Her Place Bunga-coloringbook.png|Bunga as he appears on a coloring book Bunga-MBB.png|Bunga as he appears on the cover of My Busy Books Bunga-BTW.png|Bunga, Timon, and Pumbaa on the cover of Bunga the Wise Kor-bop1.png|Simba, Bunga, Kion and Kiara in a book adaption Kor-bop2.png|Simba, Bunga, Kion and Kiara in a book adaption Basis-pod-book.png|Bunga leaps over Beshte in a book adaption Janja-sees-bunga.png|Janja sees Bunga in a book adaption Bunga-happy.png|Happy Bunga artwork Fuli-and-bunga.png|Bunga in Fuli Finds Her Place Grouphug-ffhp.png|Bunga in Fuli Finds Her Place Kionnala!.png|Bunga with Nala and the Guard in The Power of the Roar simba-bunga-magical.png|Bunga with Kion in The Magical Story The Lion Guard Early Desg.jpg Promotional Screenshots Call-of-the-guard-v2 (14).png Call-of-the-guard-v2 (15).png Call-of-the-guard-v2 (16).png Tlg-cavep.png|Cave Painting Thelionguard47.png|Bunga in a promo video for Return of the Roar Season 3 Promo Bunga.png|Bunga on Season 3 Promo Lion Guard and Allies.jpg|Promotional Screenshot Merchandise Figures Bunga-single.png|Single/Accessory/Battle/Set Figure bunga-brawler.png|Pride Land Brawler Figure Bunga-nonbrawl.png|Pride Land Brawler Action Figure Bunga-bullyland.png|Bullyland Figure Bungarf.png|Collectible Figure Bunga-bathtoy.png|Bath Toy bunga-bathtoy2.png|Bath Toy Bunganbb.png|Blind Bag Figure Battlebunga-bb.png|Battle Blind Bag Figure Metallic-bunga.png|Rare Blind Bag Figure Bunga-s3.png|Blind Bag Figure Bunga-baobab-bb.png|Blind Bag Figure Bungafig.png|Blind Bag Figure Bunga-capsule.png|Capsule Figure Se-bunga1.png|Surprise Egg Figure Se-bunga2.png|Surprise Egg Figure Protectbunga.png|Protect the Pride Lands Figure Bunga-busy-hq.png|My Busy Books Prototype Figure Bunga-proto.png|Prototype Single Figure Babybunga-bb.png Plush Toys See: Plush Toys for more information Bungaplush-ds.png Bunga-disneycollection-plush.png Bunga-talking-jp.png Bunga-jp.png Bunga-large-jp.png Bunga-talk-sm.png Bunga-pp-s.png Bunga-pp-m.png Bunga-pp-l.png Bunga-whitehouse.png Bunga-keychain.png Ty-bunga.png Bunga-pillow-2.png bunga-tsumtsum.png|See: Tsum Tsums Bunga-bedtime.png|Prototype Category:Gallery Category:Character Gallery Category:Bunga's Gallery Category:Gallery Junction